From the literature, composites of metal foils and polymers are known, wherein these layers are either bonded and/or joined together by temperature and pressure. It is a disadvantage of these composite systems that heat and pressure have to be produced in a separate step to join the layers. In addition, it is often necessary to rework the edges of the layers. Fastening elements and the like have to be attached subsequently in a separate step.
The object was therefore to provide a process with which it is possible to produce composite moldings consisting of several layers in a technically simple and cost-effective manner in such a way that the layers are joined together adhesively and optionally other elements, such as e.g. fastening elements, can be co-applied directly during production. It was possible to achieve this object by the process according to the invention.